Mistaken
by ScaryDreams10
Summary: Amy and Shadow are a new, happily married couple. And Sonic respects that. But something happens that causes Shadow to think otherwise......... DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNN
1. OH NO!

Mistaken

Another day, another chance that something will go totally wrong. And of course, something did. Something so horribly horrible, I just HAVE to tell you about it. But it has a fluffy ending……….. or does it?????

This one was kinda stupid, and I was so sure I should have posted it. But I did!! And Ella isn't born in this one, so Amy and Shadow haven't even been married a year yet.

* * *

Even though Amy was already married, she still had to bug Sonic. He thought that he would be off the hook with her, but he's still on it. She was chasing him in a field somewhere in somewhere land. She wanted to ask some stuff. It was off some chick magazine.

"SONIC!! I JUST WANT YOU TO ANSWER A FEW QUESTIONS!! SONIC!!" she yelled. She REALLY must want him to answer these. Like real bad.

"NO! I'M NOT ANSWERING SOME QUESTIONS FROM SOME STUPID CHICK MAGAZINE!! IT'S LAME!" He yelled back, running at full speed. He wasn't really paying any attention to where he was going. He didn't care either. At all. As long as he got away from those questions, he was alright with himself. Even if he ran into an aquarium.

"SONIC! STOP!" Amy yelled.

"NO AMY! I'M SERIOUS! I'M NOT PLAYING!" He said.

"LOOK OUT!"

But it was too late. As soon as Sonic looked ahead of him, he was clear over a cliff. There were lots of sharp pointy rocks at the bottom. That sucked. And lots of water was down there too. That didn't really help the situation either. It was a long way, so had plenty of time to say his prayers and hope that he goes to heaven. He screamed multiple words that I'm sure weren't of appropriate language.

"I'm dead for sure. GOODBYE WORLD!!" Sonic closed his eyes and prepared himself for what was to come. But then, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He opened his eyes and saw….

"AMY!!" He said with both shock and joy.

She tried not to be scared. But that was kinda hard. "HOLD ON!" She yelled with her eyes closed. She thought a little and…….

"CHAOS CONTROL!!!!"


	2. CRAP!

Chappie 2: Oh no!!

The flash of light could have been seen 5 miles away. And of course, it was seen, by a passing by-standard. And that passing by-standard just so happened to be Shadow. He was looking for Amy. Although, no one knows how he was able to find her before the flash of light. He started approaching them, when he suddenly stopped.

Sonic opens his eyes. "AMES! You did it!! You saved us!" He said jumping up and down. He went over to give her his version of a bone crushing hug when he accidently tripped on a blade of grass. No clue how, but that IS possible. Then he fell on Amy. And that fall caused a (BUM BUH-BUM BUUUUM!!) kiss!! It lasted like, one and a half seconds. Then Sonic opened his eyes and jumped right off, faster than the speed of sound.

"SORRY, SORRY!! I'M SOOO SORRY!! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I TRIPPED AND THEN-" Sonic apologized over and over until cut off by pinky.

"It's okay. I KNOW it was an accident. I saw you trip. I know you respect Shadow and I being together and you wouldn't betray that, would you?" Amy said with her pointy finger on his mouth.

"Of course not!! Do you even KNOW the damage he would do to me if he thought I even got to CLOSE to you!?!" Sonic said all panicky. Then……..

"SSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCC" Shadow yelled at the top of his lungs. He saw the whole thing.


	3. Aw!

OMG I AM SO SORRY!! I LOOKED AT MY PREVIOUS CHAPTERS AND THEY ARE SOOO SHORT!!!! DX NOOOOOO!!!! DAMIT THIS ONE IS SHORT TOO! For that again I apologize. It was not intentional cuz on Microsoft Word, everything looks longer when it's really not. Grr. Also, in the last chapter Shadow was like, super pissed at Sonic and I put that he yelled Sonic's name, but FF for some reason restricts that kinda thing to where too many letters or symbols are shortened or removed. It does that for reviews too. So just imagine that Shadow screamed "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" at the top of his lungs for me please. P.S. I'ma make Shadow mean in this Chapter just for fun! And it makes a good story. But he'll be nicer toward the ending =] Not at the end of this chapter, the end of I think the next chapter.

* * *

"OMIGAWD OH NO OH MY GOSH OH HE'S GONNA KILL ME!!!" Sonic whined.

"YA DAMN RIGHT I'MA KILL YOU WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!?!?!?!?!?!" Shadow said, in Sonic's face and all.

"Shadow stop it, it was an accident!" Amy came over and grabbed Shadow's arm to try to stop him.

"Amy, stop defending him!!" Shadow looked at her but he was still in Sonic's face. Sonic was just leaning backward, cowering in fear.

"It wasn't his fault! It was mine!" Amy admitted with her hands on her chest in a position one would use to point to themselves.

"You sure about that Amy?" Shadow said, refocusing his glare to blue hedgehog in front of him, fist in position for a serious punch.

"Shadow, I would never do anything to mess up you and Amy's relationship! At least not this soon." Sonic said, trying to defend himself. But that last sentence caught Shadow's attention.

"WHAT!!?!?!!! 'NOT THIS SOON'!?!!? YOU WERE PLANNING ON DOING IT LATER!?!!?" Now, as you can probably tell, Shadow is infuriated.

"SHADOW, DON'T!!!!!!" Amy yelled before Shadow did any REAL damage. She grabs Shadow's shoulder just as he was pulling back for the punch that would be so intense it would need its own story. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Amy shouted, interrupting the punch of destiny.

_Shadow and Amy's home 72 seconds later…  
_ 'SLAM!'

"(Sigh) Shadow, open the door." Amy said, sounding kind of sad.

"No! I don't like that you keep defending that faker!" He yelled through the bedroom door.

"SHADOW, OPEN THE DOOR AND I'LL EXPLAIN!" Amy raised her voice to show she was serious. The door is opened only enough for Shadow's head and chest to be seen.

"OK THEN WHY!? TELL ME NOW WHY YOUR ALWAYS DEFENDING EVERY STUPID MOVE HE MAKES!? AMY HE'S 26 YEARS OLD!!!!! HE'S A GROWN MAN, DON'T YOU THINK HE CAN TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF NOW!!!?!

"He's my friend! Just because you had your friend taken away from you, doesn't mean that you have to take mine away!!" Shadow just stared at her. Ooooh. Personal... "Maybe he is a grown man but that doesn't mean he's gonna always act like one! And whenever he gets himself into trouble he thinks he can count on me to help him out! And it's not all his fault because when the time comes I AM there for him! He trusts me, I trust him, and I thought you would learn to trust him too! Did you know that when we were younger he actually thought you were cool? He wanted to be like you because he thought you were independent and strong!" Amy explained.

"If he thought I was so awesome, then how come he never respected me!?" Shadow asked her in a loud unbelieving tone.

"He did!! It just never seemed that way because that's just who he is!! He's always been like that, even with Tails. And with Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Vector, even EGGMAN!! And he's not gonna change his personality just because YOU don't like it." Amy told Shadow.

"We'll see about that." Shadow said walking out of his bedroom door.

"SHADOW NO!!!" Amy yelled and grabbed his forearm. He jerked away and said, "I'll go easy on 'em." Then Shadow chaos controlled outta there with saying having to say 'Chaos Control' cuz he was just that good. Whether he was to say it or not, Shadow was gone. Amy slid down the wall crying into the palms of her hands. "Shadow… why?!"


	4. Fightin' Scene

Hello my peoples! I appreciate that you've been reading this far. I am a horrible updater I know already and I apologize for those who have been waiting for far too long. APOLOGIES! BUT THIS IS THE ALLEGED FIGHTING CHAPTER YIPPIE! Oh yea, and Shadow's pretty much an a**hole in this chappie =3 Like he's all abusive n stuff. Don't mess with Shadow and his possessions.

* * *

Shadow ragingly walked to the front door of a small home. Sonic's home. He about beat down the door from knocking on it.

"He- AAH!" Sonic choked out a cry as Shadow grabbed him by his throat.

"You should've known that this wasn't over Sonic." Shadow said through clenched teeth, hoisting the poor cobalt hedgehog in the air with only one hand. He tightened his grip. But then, knowing that he would not be able to commit murder in such a populated area, Shadow decided to take Sonic on a little 'trip'. Shadow threw Sonic down onto the door step and at just that moment when Sonic hit the ground, a huge lightning bolt stuck in the background, causing an enormous crash and the ground to quiver.

Sonic was gasping for air not only because he was just mercilessly choked, but because the flash of the lightning made Shadow even scarier, which he didn't think was possible after what he had seen seconds before. After the bolt of lightning, it had started to rain.

"Get up. Now!" Shadow demanded, his teeth still clenched, showing his razor-sharp fangs. "I'm not gonna stand here while your weak self struggles for air. That wastes my time."

Sonic slowly tried to rise to his feet but unfortunately he slipped due to the wet weather. Shadow grunted and grabbed Sonic by his ear to pull him up. Without letting go, Shadow turned around and both hedgehogs were gone.

* * *

_Mystic Ruins_

The sound of heavy rain filled the air. It was extremely dark given the time of day. Just then a flash of light appeared in the middle of the trees. But instead of a loud crash, there was a burst of wind. It was Shadow and Sonic, who had chaos controlled their way into the forest. Shadow still had a grip on Sonic's ear and tossed him across a clearing with little effort. Sonic was scared out of his poor little mind as he knew what was to happen next. Shadow always put up a fight, and now that he's mad, it's gonna be a whole hell of a lot worse.

"Shadow, please! It was an accident I swear! I didn't do it on purpose just ask Amy!" Sonic pleaded. But Shadow wasn't havin it. You may be wondering why Sonic was so afraid of Shadow when he's been able to beat him before. Well, even though Sonic has fought and won against Shadow, he was still a fierce competitor. It took a lot to triumph over Shadow. And now that he's mad, it would take a whole lot more. Sonic can only push his strength so far until there's no more left. Shadow however, he was built with a mixture of alien and construction, so his power may very well be infinite. If he showed no remorse, no mercy, there was no telling the damage that that ebony and crimson hedgehog could achieve.

"Shadow, Shadow please! Please it wasn't on purpose! Come on you know me. You know I couldn't do such a thing!" Sonic explained, sliding himself backwards for he was already on the ground.

"You're right Sonic. I do know you. A little too well I might say." Sonic gives him a confused look. Shadow continues, "I know the old relationship between you and Amy. How she used to chase you around like a mad woman. And all you did was push her away. But secretly you enjoyed the attention because all heroes do. They want the attention for a job well done. So you treated her like another fan girl gone wild. But then, out of the blue, heh, I come along. Amy decided that it was better not to chase you anymore because she wasn't getting what she wanted. I gave her happiness and you couldn't stand that do to the fact that your little "biggest fan" wasn't such a big fan anymore. So you tried to do anything in your power to get her back without showing that you really missed her. Well you crossed the line. And you're not getting away with it either!" Shadow declared as he stood Sonic up and swiftly punched him in the face, right in his left cheek.

Sonic spun and fell to the ground do to the force of the blow. He felt an electric pain going through his mouth, which traveled right the middle of his head. Blood started to pour from between his lips, just like the rain poured out of the sky. Sonic winced in pain as he let out a grunt and stood back up. He let out a battle cry as he ran in a blue blur towards the evil and fuming Shadow. Sonic then tried to uppercut Shadow but epically failed as Shadow shot himself in the air and sent a Chaos Spear in Sonic's path. Thinking on his feet, Sonic swiftly did a back-flip into the sky. He managed to safely land himself in a tree.

"Running won't help you Sonic!" Shadow said, staining the beautiful white color in his hover skates.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

After a long while of crying and sorrow, Amy stands up from her position on the wall. Then she remembers the words Shadow had told her before he left.

"_I'll go easy on 'em."_

Those very words haunted her mind as she realized what he meant. She knew that Shadow was the kind of person who got what he wanted and did anything to get it. And if what he wanted was a lifeless Sonic, there was a good chance that that's what he'll end up with. Her eyes widened in fear as she soon thought that maybe that _was _indeed what he wanted. Amy panicked and quickly rushed over to Tails' house to see if maybe he knew anything about the whereabouts of Shadow and Sonic.

On her way there, she had begun to think about why Sonic doing such a minor thing could affect Shadow so harshly. Then she thought about Shadow's past. _"Maria."_ She thought. _"That must be it. Shadow used to be so close to that girl. Losing her must have been hell for him, even if he can't remember why. No one could ever forget a best friendship. He managed to remember his promise to her, and her death. There's no telling what else he also remembered. Maybe since he already lost someone who was so near and dear to him, he couldn't stand losing anyone else." _Amy arrived at Tails' residence and loudly knocked the door, still full of worry.

"Hi Am-"

"SONIC'S IN TROUBLE!" Amy exclaimed, cutting off the kitsune's greeting.

"What'd he do _now_!" Tails asked, his voice full of worry but not surprise.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later I just need to find Sonic and Shadow!" Amy said at the brink of tears.

"I'll get the Tornado," was all Tails said before disappearing into the workshop.

* * *

_Mystic Ruins_

"Sonic! SONIC! Where are you!" Shadow yelled in almost a growl. Sonic was bouncing from tree to tree trying to stay out of the infuriated hedgehog's sight. Unfortunately for Sonic, the rain made the branches slippery, causing him to slip out of one of his trees. Took make matters worse, he landed in a puddle of water _right _in front of Shadow the Hedgehog. His ruby red irises turned more into a fiery red as he looked down.

"You've run from me for the last time, faker." Shadow said through more clenched teeth and jagged fangs. Now he was about to let Sonic have it for real. He quickly shot 3 Chaos Spears at Sonic, each hitting its mark: one on the cheek, one on each arm. Sonic had blood profusely pouring out of his well toned skin. As he knew that Sonic was weak, Shadow charged at him with his left fist pulled back. He delivered a blow right to the face, causing more blood to come out of Sonic's mouth. Due to the rainy weather, Sonic started coughing, which only caused _more _blood to pour from his aching mouth. Then, Shadow started dishing out a series of unforgiving hits, all in the face of Sonic. After each punch, blood would spatter onto Shadow's once brilliant white gloves.

Eventually, Shadow had got a sudden urge, almost like a hit to his own face. It was as if he had suddenly just arrived back to reality. His eyes widened as he recognized where he was. He noticed the dripping red on his gloves and the pouring rain that saturated his fur. He managed to remember some of what happened and was almost too afraid to look down. He shot a glance at the hedgehog beneath him and stared in horror. He looked back at his gloves.

"_No. NO! I didn't!" _Shadow thought to himself. He rolled off of Sonic and grabbed the sapphire blue hedgehog's shoulders. He shook him. No answer. He tried again, this time yelling Sonic's name. No answer. Then he said aloud in terror:

"Did I just _kill _Sonic the Hedgehog?"

* * *

Wow. OMG do you think I went a little over board with Shadow's rage? Just asking. Please R&R I NEEEEDDD to know how I did on this chappie I kept getting MAD writer's block PLUS I think my writing has improved since the months between now and before.

Also if this chapter was still too short I apologize I have a habit of doing that hehe ^^;


End file.
